


the first of many more to come

by indefinablelove



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash LOVES Eiji so much, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ash Lynx, Jealous Ash Lynx, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, Lovey-Dovey AshEiji, M/M, Possessive Ash Lynx, Post-Canon, Smitten Ash Lynx, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sing/Eiji, canon can drop dead boys be happy forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinablelove/pseuds/indefinablelove
Summary: Eiji and Sing first knew each other was when Ash was taken to the hospital after the fight with Arthur. The second time they met was when Sing saved Eiji from some street thugs and took him back to his hideout for his safety. The third time was to plan on rescuing Ash together.And after the accident at the library, Sing kept staying by Eiji’s side until Ash awoke.If leaving Eiji for a second means Sing would get even a slightest chance, Ash will never allow himself to let that happen again.





	the first of many more to come

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Aslan!!! Thank you for being born and making Eiji the happiest man in the world.
> 
> Hello everyone, this is my first ever fic, and I'm glad it was written for AshEiji!! Thank you @tamtamtam00 for encouraging me to do this.💕 You are the best~! 
> 
> I always have a soft spot for unrequited SingEiji ever since I finished GOL. I wouldn't say Sing would be the strongest love rival to Ash. But acquaintances are harder to be driven away than strangers when it comes to love rivalry, right?
> 
> I really love Sing, he is one of the best boys in BF. He is a compassionate character, and I like how him and Eiji were very quick to become friends in canon. But canon ending and GOL don't exist from my view, so let's just enjoy Ash being jealous and Sing's broken heart. (I'm sorry, Sing. Dunno why I love you but also want to hurt you...)
> 
> Anyway, we have a MIGHTY NEED for more Jealous Ash fics in this fandom. You can't tell me Ash wouldn't easily get possessive when someone tries to get close to his beautiful boyfriend. UwU

“So you will come, right?’’ says the exciting voice.

“…yep, you just invited me, no?’’

“Of course! We will be so happy if you come. You are important to us, we would love having you with us during that day.’’

Hearing Eiji’s words on the phone makes Sing’s heart squeeze in an unexplainable way. He feels warm knowing Eiji will be glad to see him on Ash’s birthday party. Because he’s an important friend to them. 

_Them. Not him, alone._

“Then I’ll see you at Max’s next Monday,’’ Sing says. “At least there’s still time for me to think of some gift ideas.’’

“It’s fine, really. We just want it to be a small, jovial gathering. Only with the Glenreeds, Ibe-san and you. Ash would feel more at ease to celebrate his own birthday this way. So don’t feel pressured, okay? As long as you will be there, it’s all that matters,’’ Eiji says.

Sing can sense the thoughtfulness in his words whether he was talking about Ash or just being considerate towards Sing. 

That’s one of the many reasons why he falls for Eiji. He is always so kind and gentle to the people around him. 

Sing sometimes feels a little privileged when Eiji cares about him more than to other friends, but it will never be as same as to a certain person.

“Alright, you are the boss. I’m convinced. Don’t you worry that I won’t show up, okay?’’ Sing jokingly remarks.

“That’s great! I was surprised when I heard you probably won’t come, and afraid that you might reject me…’’ Eiji worries.

“I will never reject you,’’ it slips out before Sing can stop it. “I mean, you are stubborn and persistent, it’s hard to say no to you,’’ he tries the amusing tone.

“Hey, don’t badmouth like Ash. It’s just how I am, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to talk you around,’’ Eiji states proudly.

Of course that’s how he is…and that’s also one of the reasons Sing likes about him.

Sing chuckles, feels warm and relaxed talking with Eiji. It’s been a few days since he last talked to the Japanese boy. He can’t believe how much he misses this. Hearing Eiji’s voice, chatting with him freely, and planning on meeting each other next Monday. _On Ash’s birthday._

“Then it’s settled, I will talk to you soon. Later, Sing.’’

“Yeah, bye.’’ Sing hangs up the phone. 

It was true, that he wasn’t planning on going to the party. He didn’t know if he has been subconsciously avoiding any possible meetup with Ash and Eiji. 

The answer may be yes. Who is he kidding? He himself realized his feelings for the Japanese boy for over the past months didn’t make himself too oblivious to notice it. 

He knows he couldn’t, _shouldn’t_, develop this affection for Eiji. 

Not after when Eiji gave him the letter with the sorrowful expression and asked Sing to deliver it to Ash for him. Not after he saw Eiji hastily return to New York right after he got the message about Ash’s accident. Not after he witnessed Eiji staying beside Ash’s bed, whispering soft words while holding his hand.  
Not after when he saw Ash, moving his fingers for the first time since his coma, still not opening his eyes, but the first word came from his lips was _“Eiji…’’_

Sing didn’t know when they were officially together. Frankly, he didn’t need to.  
Neither did all the people around them. Just the way of the simple, tender actions Ash showed to Eiji, held his hand whenever they were by each other’s side, and the gentle touches on his hair and cheeks, hugged him from behind and sneak-pecks on Eiji’s lips thinking no one was watching. The bright smiles on their faces when they saw each other in their sight. All of these were enough to have everyone know that they are madly in love.

Sing shouldn’t develop this affection for Eiji. 

Not after he saw all these loving moments of Ash and Eiji.

It kills him, when he decided to put a distance to avoid them. But at the same time, he wants to see Eiji. He wants to see that angelic, smiley face, those beautiful brown orbs, and that soft voice filled with warmness.

It also pains him, when he saw them together. Sing hates himself for thinking like this. He wants nothing but to see Eiji happy forever.  
Still, he can’t help but wonder sometimes, why couldn’t he be the one to make Eiji happy? Would Eiji have the same amount of joy like when he’s with Ash if Sing was the one to stay by his side?

Sing adores and respects Ash, he’s glad that Ash actually considers him as a friend, he felt honored to be able to gain Ash’s trust. And on top of that, Ash helped him a lot with rebuilding China town’s peace, making everything back to normal. He couldn’t be more grateful for what he did for him, as a friend. And he didn’t want to lose his trust and his friendship.

He wonders if Ash perceived his avoidance, even the reason behind it.  
And Eiji…Sing knows Eiji cherishes every friend of his. The last thing he wants to do is to hurt Eiji’s feeling. 

He needs to make a balance of it. Whether it’s for their friendship, or his fragile heart. But it’s still not going to help restrain his emotion.

When Max told Sing about Eiji wanting to throw a little birthday party for Ash, and only have few friends invited. The ambiguous reply Sing gave him was quite elusive. So when Eiji called, Sing knows he would no longer decline this invitation anymore. 

_‘Like I’ll ever say no to you…’_ Sing pathetically thought.

When he heard Eiji’s elated voice on the other end after Sing agreed to come, God, he will do anything just to see that smile and listen to that lovely laughing sound of his forever…

Sing violently shakes his head and tries to clear his intricate mind. He needs to focus on something else, like recent affairs of his gang. Or…

‘Oh…and the present…’

*****

Eiji came back from the balcony after his call with Sing. He goes to sit on the couch to join Ash who’s reading on a iPad. Eiji lays his head on Ash’s shoulder, Ash instinctively wrap his arm around his waist.

“So Sing said he will come!’’ Eiji says with joy.

“Looks like someone’s mission accomplished,’’ Ash says with a glance at his boyfriend.

Nudging closer to the crook of Ash’s neck with a hand resting on the his chest, Eiji sighs in content. Ash puts his iPad aside since he can no longer focus on the article anymore, hugs his lover even closer. 

Eiji asks, “Has Sing been busy that much lately? I wonder if he’s okay…’’

“I’m sure he can handle it just fine…’’ Ash kisses his hair and forehead, one hand gently strokes Eiji’s cheek. 

“Still… not seeing him around recently makes me kinda worried. He should know that he can talk to us if he needs anything…’’ Eiji says. 

Seeing his boyfriend’s cute frowning face, Ash pecks his cheek a few times before setting his head on Eiji’s shoulder, arms around his waist.

It’s no surprise that Eiji is so concerned about their friend, Ash is the same, but the difference is that Ash knew the reason behind Sing’s action.

He doesn’t think he would tell Eiji about this. Eiji treasures his friends dearly. And Sing probably is the friend who Eiji cares for the most. If Eiji knows himself is the reason why Sing has started to distance himself from them, he will feel guilty even if it’s entirely not his fault. Not to mention he will feel woeful, knowing his dear friend decides to avoid him.

Ash wouldn’t like that, he hates seeing Eiji unhappy or depressed. He would do anything to prevent that happening.

The blonde wasn’t certain at first. It could be just a misunderstanding. But he remembers the way Sing look at Eiji with the longing gaze; when Sing accompanied Eiji to come home on a raining day, he was drenched but made sure Eiji was sheltered from getting wet. 

Sing was always staying by Eiji’s side whenever Ash is not around. Ash couldn’t be more thankful for Sing to protect Eiji when he can go and take care of the things of the gang knowing Eiji will be safe with another gang leader. 

But that doesn’t mean he will be alright, after he’s aware of Sing’s feelings for Eiji.

Eiji and Sing first knew each other was when Ash was taken to the hospital after the fight with Arthur. The second time they met was when Sing saved Eiji from some street thugs and took him back to his hideout for his safety. The third time was to plan on rescuing Ash together. 

And after the accident at the library, Sing kept staying by Eiji’s side until Ash awoke.

If leaving Eiji for a second means Sing would get even a slightest chance, Ash will never allow himself to let that happen again.

Ash is almost done wrapping things up with the gang, thanks to Alex, his second in command is a quick learner and has been stick with him for a long time, makes Ash’s work so much smoother. 

He can’t wait after everything is over, he and Eiji can finally go to Japan, to live a life he’s been hoping for. A normal, quiet, and peaceful life, with the one he loves. The one and only, who is right in his arms now. A life that is fulled of love, all because of this beautiful angel stays by his side, revives and brightens up his whole world.

A gentle peck on Ash’s lips pulls him back to reality. He feels the warm sensation remains a little on the spot.

“Where were you a little moment ago?’’ Eiji gazes at him with his big brown eyes, his fingers brush Ash’s bangs away from his face.

Ash lowers his head, captures Eiji’s lips with a sweetest kiss. 

“Just thinking,’’ he gives Eiji another peck.

“Of what?’’ Eiji asks softly between their hot breath.

“You,’’ Ash says. He whispers the word into the space between them, the space in between Eiji’s parted lips. 

“And us.’’ Eiji’s lips are locked by the blonde’s again. 

The slowly, tender kiss makes Eiji’s heart and body melt the second when Ash’s tongue gently prods against his own lips. Eiji lets Ash take over his everything and kisses him back softly, hands wrap around Ash’s neck and hair. 

The kiss becomes even more passionate with every passing second. Ash’s heart skips a bit when Eiji moans into his mouth, the lovely voice only he gets to hear.  
He can feel Eiji’s long lashes brush against his cheeks, shows how impossibly close they are. 

Ash’s hand unconsciously finds its way in Eiji’s shirt, caresses his warm, muscular body. His lips move from Eiji’s swollen lips down to his delicate neck and collarbones. Eiji lets out several breathy sighs against Ash’s ear, his arms hold Ash’s torso even tighter.

Ash swears, everything about Eiji Okumura will always drive him mad. 

The thought of losing self-control used to scare him. But now, he doesn’t want to let go of this feeling, he never wants to let go of this angel again.

He lifts Eiji in his arms, on their way to their room. They smile at each other, knowing both of them cannot hold back anymore. Their lips meet once again like they couldn’t accept being separated for more than three seconds.

Ash gently puts Eiji down on their bed, but the kiss isn’t stopping.

He hovers over his love’s body, savoring his alluring lips that bring him the sweetest sensation.

Ash wants him. He doesn’t know why he’s got this sudden feeling of possession. But he wants Eiji all to himself right now.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,’’ Ash pulls away a little, looking at his lover’s stunning eyes with the deepest love. 

He never wants to make Eiji to do anything if he doesn’t feel like it. 

“Never,’’ The angel replies and pull Ash down for a never-ending kiss.

*****

The day of Ash’s birthday, they gather in Max and Jessica’s new house in Long Island. The couple and their kid decided to settle in New York after Max’s successful achievement in News Week, and Jessica is working for a new fashion magazine also in Manhattan. And they think Long Island is an ideal place to raise Michael together.

“Oh!! They are here! They arrive!’’ Michael is so excited when he sees Ash’s car pull over by their yard. He dashes out of the door to greet the couple after they get out of the car.

“Ash!’’ Michael jumps on Ash to hug him.

“Hey, little pal. It’s so good to see you. How have you been?’’ Ash bends down to lift Michael up in his arms.

“I’m so happy to see you! Mom and I made the cake for you, and I didn’t mess it up. I hope you will like it,’’ Michael says expectantly.

Ash laughs, gently musses little boy’s hair, ‘’I’m sure I will love it, no matter what you made for me.’’

“Hi, Michael!’’ Eiji greets with waving hand.

“Eiji!’’ Michael holds out his little hand to link with Eiji’s. The little boy really loves his big brothers. He would love seeing them more often since he and mom moved to New York now.

“Well buddy, should we get inside now?’’ Ash asks with smile.

“Yes!’’ Michael wraps his arms around Ash’s neck. Eiji feels warm seeing them like this. Ash always has soft spot for kids, especially with Michael. Seeing Michael is also really attached to Ash, the sight just melts Eiji’s heart.

Ash’s one arm still holds Michael, the other hand takes Eiji’s as they make their way into the house.

Ibe is helping Max with the last decoration. Sing is placing the tableware and Jessica is serving some appetizers on the table. They set their attention on the couple when they entered the living room.

“Ah ha! Our birthday boy is here!’’ Max announces with elation.

“It’s fussier than I thought it would be, dad,” Ash jokes.

“You tell me. But I still don’t want it to look plain, you know. It’s my son’s 20th birthday. Kind of a big deal,” Max chortles.

“What’s wrong with keeping it simple?” Ash rolls his eyes.

“It was your idea, but my house, my rules,” Max retorts while approaching Ash.

“Happy birthday, son,” Max hugs him and pats his shoulder.

“Thanks, old man,” Ash hugs him back. Feeling genuinely happy and warm.

Eiji chats with Ibe and sharing each other’s recent development. Eiji mentions that him and Ash will move to Izumo later this year.

“That’s great, Ei-chan. Do you plan on settling in there, or…?” Ibe asks.

“We will be living there for a while. But I also want to take Ash to different places in Japan. And if he feels like going to other places, I will go with him for sure,” Eiji says with a loving smile.

Ibe can tell from Eiji’s expression. Every time he talks about Ash, his face just lights up with all the happiness. He knows the two boys have overcome many things to get here, and now decide to have their own future together. 

“I’m happy for you, Ei-chan. And for Ash, too, of course. I bet you must be excited, right?’’ Ibe says.

“Yeah…It’s just…I can’t wait to see and experience every thing with him. I want him to enjoy things that was missed out in his life, and I will be there for him, for as long as he will have me,” Eiji says while setting his eyes on the blonde who’s talking with Max.

“I’m sure he feels exactly the same,” Ibe says with a knowing smile.

“Eiji,” a cute voice calls out.

“Hey, Michael, what is it?” Eiji bends down to look at the little boy at the same level.

“Will you play video games with me after dinner? Sing was playing with me and I want you and Ash to join us later,” Michael says.

“Oh, of course! Then let’s wait until we finish the dinner, okay?” Eiji smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Speaking of Sing, do you know where he is?” Eiji asks.

“He’s helping mom at the kitchen!” Little boy cheerfully responds.

Just when Eiji look over the kitchen, Sing comes out from the dining area.

“Sing!’’ Eiji calls out and makes his way to him.

Sing’s heart skips a bit when he heard Eiji’s voice, he realized how much he missed his name being called from Eiji’s lips. Seeing Eiji is approaching him, his mind becomes jumble.

He misses Eiji. He misses him _a lot._

His smile, voice, warmth, and gentleness was every reason why Sing has fallen so hard for. 

_Or precisely, his everything._

_‘I don’t deserve you smiling like that to me. I tried to avoid you and Ash. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I can’t take your kindness for granted even if you may forgive me in a heartbeat.’_

_‘I’ve never wanted to be away from you. I want to see you every day. To have you by my side…’_

Sing knows it’s pathetic to think this way. Eiji already told him long ago, that he and Ash will go to Japan as soon as Ash settles all the things in New York. And he can’t wait to start a new life with Ash. 

Sing remembered the expectant look on Eiji’s face when he talked about their plan. He felt happy for Eiji, yet he sensed the sharp pain in his heart only to deepen his feeling which was too hard to neglect anymore.

Sing smiles to Eiji, tries to say something. Then suddenly, a warm hug surrounds him.

Sing is surprised, but not for long before he hesitantly hugs the Japanese boy back.

He wants to linger for a moment. To feel the lovely smell of him. So he slightly tightens his arms.

“How are you? I mean, I haven’t seen you for a while. I know you’ve been busy, but it’s relieved to finally see you, knowing that you didn’t wear yourself out,” Eiji says.

How does he always manage to say things that make Sing’s heart flutter just by the simple, caring words?

“I’m fine, really. Just…got something to take care of. And start thinking about going back to school or something,’’ Sing says.

“That’s wonderful, Sing. You are considering it?’’ Eiji asks.

“Yeah, and you are the first to know it. I haven’t talked to anyone about this, though. But when it’s positive, do you think I can ask Ash for some advise?”

“I’m sure he won’t mind. Please, do tell us if you need anything. I actually…felt kind of dejected when I can’t be much of help for you on many things, things that I’m… not familiar with like you and Ash are. But if you want to talk, I’m here for you, as always, okay?” Eiji carefully says.

‘So he _is_ aware…’ Sing can’t blame himself enough for making Eiji feel this way.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t…I’ve never wanted to worry you like this. It’s just… my head had been stuck with many things over the past weeks. I don’t even know how to put them into words. Most of the time I had to deal with them all alone. But I’ve never intended to shut you out.”

It’s like pouring his heart out to say this, but he just can’t help it when it comes to Eiji.

“You said I am important to you. And to me, you are more than just important, you are…” _-the one I love._

He contains himself not to slip out like last time. “…The most precious friend I’ve ever had.’’

Eiji is taken aback a little by Sing’s words. Did Sing just look at him in the eyes to say something this touching to him?

Sing gazes at Eiji’s eyes, those stunning brown eyes now shining with gleam. He never thought his eyes could be even more attractive, and now they are so painfully beautiful.

“…Thank you, Sing.’’ Eiji has the softest smile on his face.

“Eiji…’’ Sing reaches out. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, neither does he care anymore. _He can’t help it anymore._

A pair of arms wrap around Eiji’s waist, pulling him backwards to lean on a person’s chest.

“Found you,’’ the person leaves a kiss on Eiji’s temple. “Jessica said it’s time for every one to gather around the table,” The blonde looks at Eiji with the tenderest eyes Sing rarely sees. 

Ash’s hands subtly run on Eiji’s torso. Sing retrieves his hand which was half in the air. He feels his heart sink.

“Oh, but…’’ Eiji turns his eyes to Sing with apologetic look. He feels Sing have something left unsaid.

“We should go, can’t have everyone wait for us,’’ Sing gives Eiji an assuring smile.

That’s when Ash’s eyes focusing on Sing’s for the first time tonight. _Those eyes_, Sing can only describe them as, _indecipherable_.

“Okay, then let’s go,’’ Eiji turns his head a little just right to touch Ash’s forehead with his.

The three of them make their way to the dining area. Sing tries his best not to look at those intertwining hands of the couple as they walk ahead of him.

*****

Ash remembers the last time he heard someone who sang the birthday song and wished him happy birthday, was Griffin. 

After that, every year’s birthday was just full of exorbitant and shallow gifts to stuff him in the ice palace. He thought the little party between him and Griff would be his last happy memory of his birthday. 

Never would he imagine, that he will spend the date of his birth like normal people, surrounded by warmth, with the people he cares, and the one he loves. 

After having a pleasant dinner and the cake, with Michael being the first one to give Ash his birthday card, makes every one figures it’s present time.

Ash accepts the card from Michael, which has his drawing of Ash and Eiji on it, and Michael himself between them. It’s very cute and it warms Ash’s heart.

“Thank you, Michael. It’s lovely,” Ash praises.

“Do you like it?” Michael asks with his big starry eyes.

Ash gives him a gentle hug, “Of course, I love it. I’ll definitely cherish it.” The boy happily hugs him back.

Jessica presents Ash a new leather belt which has his initials engraved on it.

“Thought I will go with more practical. It’s time to get rid off that old one you’ve been wearing,” Jessica smirks.

Ash eyes the brandname orange cardboard box, shows how costly this thing’s worth. “Never expect less from old lady. Thanks, really appreciate it,” he grins.

He almost gets striked by his exquisite new belt.

The next gift is from Max, inside a box is a silver fine watch. “Millennials these days don’t seem to wear watches anymore. Kids check their time from their phones, but a man check his time on his wrist,” Max winks at him.

“Sounds absolutely reasonable from an old man with an ancient soul,” the blonde derides.

“Yeah I’ll take my words back, you will stay as a wicked brat as you’ve always been. Don’t spoil him too much, Eiji,” Max sighs exasperatedly.

Ash pouts when his boyfriend laughs at Max’s words, Eiji finds it really adorable and pokes his cheek lightly.

Ibe gives him an album which collects all of Eiji’s pole-vaulting pictures he took back then. With Eiji’s permission, of course. 

“Ei-chan sure was a lucky charm. He was the reason why I kept pursuing my dream to become a photographer. Now I think you are the one who should own all these photos. Hope you will like them,” Ibe says.

God, Ash will treasure them for eternity. “Thank you so much, Ibe-san. They are all so beautiful…” He flips some pages, admiring every photo he sees.

The younger Eiji, eyes fulled of determination, the pole-vaulting apparel made his strong body look even more attractive. Some of the ones are Eiji swung up in the air. Like a literal angel.

“You look…amazing,” Ash softly says.

“Even if I agreed with Ibe-san, seeing them as present still makes me feel embarrassed…” Eiji hides his face in his hands.

Ash laughs and takes one of his hand, brings it to his lips. “And thank you, for letting me see this side of you.’’ The blush on Eiji’s cheeks makes Ash’s heart flutter with joy.

Sing doesn’t know how many times he witnessed them conveying their affection to one another. And just like any other times, the guilt comes back to him again.

Both Ash and Eiji are very dear to him, he wants the friendship between the three of them to last forever. Sing knows he needs to let go whatever he has for Eiji, if it means he can still be around him like it was, and also not losing Ash’s trust.

_At least, he won’t lose Eiji forever._

Seeing his friends happy, seeing _him_ happy, it’s all that matters to Sing. He wishes the best for them, because they deserve it.

Sing quickly composes himself when it’s his turn to present his gift to Ash. He hands a small rectangular box to him. Ash looks at him with kind eyes and accepts it with thanks.

Ash unwraps it, inside is a pair of shades. Simple design with nice quality, the square frames happen to be Ash’s favorite kind. And they also look just like his old ones.

“The ones that you’ve been wearing I noticed they are quite worn. You tried to get them repaired several times, because they mean a lot to you. Since…They belonged to Shorter before, right?” Sing attentively asks.

The first time he met Ash in that lab, where was all their misunderstanding started. The flames, the anger, the sorrow, and a pair of shades lied on the ground. Though they didn’t acknowledge each other from the beginning, Sing still looked up to Ash in a great aspect. 

He was glad that he didn’t misjudge Ash for what he had done. After he found out the truth, started working together with him. Sing can only view Ash as an honorable man, a marvelous leader, and a humane friend.

“I’m not that good with words…But what I’m trying to say is, I genuinely hope you won’t let the past to burden you anymore. You kept his old stuff, just like you keep him in your heart,” Sing continues. “It’s nothing much, but I hope it can be a little meaningful, at least.”

Ash didn’t expect to receive a gift like this from Sing. He obviously put a tremendous thought to it, and his words were fulled of benevolence and consideration, Ash feels very touched by it. Despite being the the leader of Chinatown, tough on the outside, but at heart Sing is just a childlike and genuine boy who shows concern for the well-being of people around him. Especially him and Eiji.

The gift itself is not just a sheer accessory, it holds a significance of how Sing wants Ash to move on from the same pain like he does. 

“It’s beyond meaningful,” Ash says after few seconds to let his sentiment to sink in. “Specially coming from you.” He holds out his hand, “Thanks, Sing.”

Sing extends his to shake hands with Ash, both smile at each other, like they used to do that when they reach accomplishments together. _He misses this, too._

From Ash’s side, Sing sees Eiji give him a mild beam Sing adores the most, before turning his eyes to look at Ash with the deep-loving gaze.

***

The living room is still full of lively atmosphere after a couple of hours.

Eiji leans on Ash’s shoulder, links his hand with his birthday boy.

It’s the first birthday they celebrate together as lovers. He can tell Ash really enjoys tonight. It makes Eiji feel blessed, because nothing is more important than his Aslan’s happiness. Whether today is celebrated with their friends, or just the two of them, however he likes. Eiji would do anything just to see Ash’s sincere smile.

He closes his eyes and slightly nudges closer against Ash.

“Guess it’s almost your bed time, sleepyhead,” Ash chuckles while stroking his love’s cheek.

“I’m not dozing off…” Eiji pouts. He glance at the clock on the wall, it shows a few minutes past ten.

It doesn’t seem everyone noticed the time yet, but they will have to drive back to Manhattan for more than one hour. And he hasn’t given Ash his gift yet. Eiji planned to give it to him privately, but at this rate, he probably would be late for it when they get back home.

Fortunately, Eiji didn’t leave the gift at home. He has brought it with him just in case, but it’s left in their car.

He asks Ash to lend his key to him, saying that he wants to go take something in the car.

“Sure, I will go with you,” Ash sits up.

“It’s fine,” Eiji pecks Ash’s cheek. “I’ll be right back,” He gives him an assuring smile before withdrawing himself from the blonde’s embrace.

Ash’s hand still holds on Eiji’s, but without any force to stop Eiji from going. Jade eyes don’t leave Eiji until he disappears from the living room. Ash’s arms already feel a little cold and empty.

_‘There...’_

Eiji opens the glovebox from the shotgun, takes out an envelope he had prepared for a while. He’s relieved that he has it with him, now he won’t be late for giving Ash his present before midnight.

Eiji walks back to the house, while talking out his phone to text Ash.

***Ding***

Ash wakes his phone to check the message.

_“Waiting for you at the back porch. (^-^)”_

Ash can’t help but smile at the line, intrigued by what his love is up to.

He silently leaves the small chatting group, thinking no one will notice his absence temporarily. Well, not that he will care if they perceive it later, though. But still hopes Max won’t tease him about it, _if he’s lucky._

Ash opens the back door to the porch, he turns at the corner to see Eiji stand there, back facing Ash.

He can sense Eiji’s subtle nervousness. He wants to know why, he never wants Eiji to be restless or anxious around him. Just the faint signs of distress is enough to have Ash’s heart ache for the dark-haired boy.

“Hey,” Ash slowly approach him.

Eiji turns around the moment he hears his favorite voice, “Hey.”

Ash wraps his arms around Eiji’s waist, draws him closer.

“Someone is being quite secretive,” Ash says, the tender smile never leaves his face.

Eiji blushes, trying to find the words to respond. He doesn’t know why he starts feeling so fidgety about this. It’s not like Ash will decline his gift or anything. Still, he wants to properly convey his feeling to his beloved.

A warm hand cups Eiji’s cheek, guides him to look at Ash’s eyes. _Those stunning, affectionate eyes._

“Is something bothering you?” Ash says in worried tone. It makes Eiji’s heart sore when he sees the frown on Ash’s face.

“No, it’s not what you think. It’s…I prepared my present for you, but when I think it more thoroughly, I should’ve discussed it with you before I decided to do this. I was...so immersed in how much I want to spend every second with you. And it might cause a big change on our plan, I…” Eiji begins to stammer.

It gives Ash a huge relief knowing it’s nothing serious occurred. His silly angel is fretting about if he will reject his wholehearted feelings? That’s absurd!  
Then again, he _is_ the reason why his love is being so anxious after all…

“Eiji,” Ash stops Eiji’s stutter, his forehead touching Eiji’s. Both hands stroking between his face and neck.

“I will accept anything from you, but you must understand that you don’t have to offer me more than you already did. Because all I want is you,” Ash says in earnest, gazing at Eiji’s doe eyes.

How could he ask for more, when he’s already the luckiest man in the universe?

Eiji’s hand places on Ash’s chest, the other wraps around his neck. Then Ash feels Eiji’s warm lips press against his own.

Ash locks their lips in a firm kiss, he has wanted to feel Eiji like this for entire evening. He wanted to kiss him every time when he was by his side. His body has its instinct to touch him like the most basic needs. He cannot take his eyes off him when his presence is in his sight. And he couldn’t seem to suppress his desire and jealousy when Sing got close to him…

Just when Ash tries to deepen the kiss further, Eiji steps away a little. They both need some air to calm their frantic heartbeats.

Ash watches as Eiji takes out an envelope, he hands it to Ash with expectant eyes.

The neat handwriting on the front says, _‘For my Aslan’._

Ash’s heartbeat quickens once again. It’s always like this when Eiji says his name, it’s not a term of endearment, but Eiji never fails to make his heart flutter just by calling his name. 

And _‘my Aslan’_? He just hopes he will never get used to this feeling.

“Just...open it,” Eiji blushes and averts his eyes from those intense jade gaze.

Ash carefully opens the envelope, there are two piece of thick papers in it. He takes them out to discover they are plane tickets’ vouchers. One has his name on it, the other has Eiji’s. The Vouchers also have the apparent letters of _‘RTW’_. Ash turns his eyes to Eiji with questioning look.

Eiji smiles, “They are Round-the-World tickets.”

Ash is stunned. _Huh?_

“Well…last time I gave you the ticket to Japan, you didn’t use it. But it’s alright, since we will be moving to there soon. Not just Izumo, I will take you to different places in Japan, too. The thought made me realize…how much I want to go and see more places with you, to experience everything with you. We will come across all the unknowns together, do whatever we want, live a life however we like…I just can’t imagine a future without you anymore…” Eiji’s eyes shine bright with his strong emotion, and Ash feels them stare into his soul like they’ve been doing from the very beginning.

Like that time in the rat’s hall, the same staunch boy who determined to take him away from the underworld, offer him a future he wouldn’t dare to dream of.

He almost couldn’t have this, but his angel has been staying with him, telling him over and over, that he deserves every splendid thing in his life.

But it will never be the same without Eiji by his side even if he has it all. Eiji _is_ his everything.

Ash recalls all the times when Eiji was so hectic processing many photography works over the past months. Has he been planning on it for this long? He remembers how heartbroken he was every time he saw his boyfriend work himself to the bones. Not getting much sleep at night, and the fatigued face in the morning. 

He knows Eiji found his passion in photography, Ash loved that thrilled expression when Eiji achieved his success in many small awards in just one short year. It meant his hard dedication payed off for what he deserved.

Ash respects Eiji’s work, even if it did squeeze their time together. Ash was also occupied by the things of the gang. They hardly had much time to enjoy each other’s company. Sometimes when Ash thought Eiji had finished the last few projects and finally could take a break from work. He just went and accepted more cases again. Ash believed he almost died from Eiji deficiency disease.

Now he knows everything Eiji has done was entirely for the sake of both of them, and mostly _for him._

Then again, the blonde can’t help but whines that Eiji didn’t say a word of it. He could’ve just open his mouth and Ash would give him the whole world in a heartbeat. 

Looking at these tickets’ vouchers, Ash figures it’s a great chance to make up for all their lost times together. He will make it worth it, _definitely_.

“If you want to settle down for some time later before we issue these tickets, that’s totally fine. I would love that very much.” Without hearing the response from Ash, the silence makes Eiji restless.

“Eiji...”

“The ticketing time limit is within three years, so there’s no rush...” Eiji says.

“Eiji.”

“But of course, If you prefer to travel the world first before we move to Izumo, that works for me, too,” Eiji continues.

“Eiji.”

“Because in the end, I’ll follow you no matter where you go. Everywhere feels like home when I’m with you, Aslan.” 

Those captivating brown eyes glisten with unshed tears. Ash thinks it´s impossible to find anything more beautiful than Eiji.

He takes Eiji into his arms by his back, fingers tangled in Eiji’s soft hair. Ash’s lips crash on Eiji’s with a fervent kiss. Eiji has both his arms around Ash’s neck, the heat of the kiss weakens Eiji’s every being as he grasps on Ash tightly, kissing him back with the same passion.

Ash breaks the kiss, forehead still not leaving Eiji’s.

“I love you,” Ash whispers and gives Eiji’s a light peck.

“I love you,” Eiji gently strokes Ash’s cheekbone.

“I love you more,” Ash breathes, still kissing him. “You have no idea how much.”

Their lips are like magnets locked together once again, both forget where they are, they couldn’t care less. All they want is to get lost in one another’s love.

The others inside the house decided to call it a night. Ibe will be staying over at Max’s guest room. Sing starts gathering his belongings after putting Michael to his bed, the little boy sure loved spending times with his new big brother. Sing sighs, amazed by the kid’s energy. He had played various video games with Michael, he wanted Ash and Eiji to take his place but later found out they were no longer at the sight.

Sing thanks Max and Jessica for tonight then leaves to take his motorcycle, ready to head back to Manhattan. He sees Ash’s car still park by the yard, meaning they haven’t left. Sing thinks he should at least tell them goodbye after Ash’s birthday get-together was over. 

He mindlessly strolls around the porch, when he reaches the back yard, his heart stops for a second from the scene he sees.

_He should know._

_No, he has always known. He is never such a fool to deny something so crystal clear._

Ash is kissing Eiji passionately that their whole body curves into the other’s. He wraps his arms around Eiji firmly, and slowly caresses his body.

Eiji separates their lips to say something, staying so close that Ash is murmuring back into his mouth.

Sing obviously can’t hear what Ash was saying, but he can tell just from Eiji’s starlit beam. He feels so pathetic because his heart skips a beat from seeing that gorgeous smile.

He had thought earlier this evening, that he must extract himself from this unrequited love. Eiji will never reciprocate Sing’s one-sided feelings.

Sing is aware that he’s got a long way to go, he doesn’t have the confidence that he will truly let go in short term. But what he’s certain about is, that he doesn’t want to lose them. _He doesn’t want to lose Ash and Eiji. _

Sing turns on his heel, walking toward his bike, starting the engine to speed up its rate.

He lets the summer night breeze to calm his senses, but it doesn’t seem to clear away that lovely, dark-haired boy on his mind.

Ash has lost count of how long they’ve been kissing. He’s always amazed at how Eiji managed to have him lose control like a mad man. He already has him all to himself, but he knows he will never get enough of Eiji Okumura for his life.

Eiji sighs in bliss as he leans against Ash chest, his hand rest on his heart to feel his strong heartbeat.

“Aslan...” Eiji breathes softly against the crook of his neck.

“Hm?” Ash tightens his arms around Eiji’s torso.

“Happy birthday,” Eiji finishes with a kiss on Ash’s neck.

Ash holds Eiji’s hand which was on the left side of his chest, he brings it to his lips, kissing his every delicate finger.

“Sweetheart,” Ash kisses Eiji’s forehead. “You are the best present I’ve ever received in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna continue this with their journey of traveling the world. Probably a bunch of tooth-rotting fluff...God the pre-honeymoon of them sounds so tempting and sexy. 😍
> 
> I would love to know what you guys think. Thank you for taking time to read this fic! 💕


End file.
